


Тоска (Hiraeth)

by Fumafuma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, canonverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumafuma/pseuds/Fumafuma
Summary: Вместо того чтобы желать то, чего у них нет, Эрен и Ривай нашли себя в том, что есть





	Тоска (Hiraeth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/gifts), [sugarplumsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037003) by [IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/pseuds/IttyBittyTeapot), [sugarplumsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai). 



> Hiraeth (валлийский) — тоска по дому, в который вы никогда не сможете вернуться, дом, которого, возможно, никогда не было; ностальгия; тоска, горе о потерянном месте в прошлом
> 
> Примечание от автора
> 
>  
> 
> Идея моя не полностью. Замечательная IttyBittyTeapot написала эту историю от лица Ривая в этом году, и она настолько глубоко затронула меня, что никак не отпускает. Поэтому, когда я слегла с гриппом, неспособная работать над макси с закрученным сюжетом, я решила почитать несколько работ любимых авторов. Я вновь окунулась в эту необычную историю, впитывая в себя прекрасные слова. В итоге мне пришлось использовать больше платочков, чем обычно. Именно тогда Эрен ожил и приказал мне написать его версию происходящего.
> 
> Огромная благодарность IttyBittyTeapot за то, что разрешила поделиться своими наработками. Я надеюсь, что вам понравится. Спасибо ereriwritingprompts за слово «Hiraeth» в качестве ключа. И последнее, но не по значению, огромное спасибо Sirelo за то, что был таким замечательным и преданным читателем. Мне жаль, что я не выполнила вашу заявку раньше, но, я надеюсь, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Эрен ворочался в постели, упрямо вглядываясь в темноту.

Тёмно-серый потолок. За окном кружит снег. Ещё одна бессонная ночь.

Назойливые мысли и несбыточные мечты заставляют кровь бурлить в жилах, а сердце биться быстрее. Они не дают лежать спокойно. Почти не преследуют днем, чтобы ночью, в тишине, навалиться с новой силой. Мечты, которых всегда будет мало. Они никогда не станут реальностью. Не сбудутся, как по волшебству, нет.

Нетронутая подушка справа от Эрена выделяется светлым пятном в темноте. Он тянется к ней и, почесав левой ступнёй о матрац, скользит кончиками пальцев по прохладной свежей ткани и притягивает к себе, сжимая и зарываясь в неё лицом.

Носа касается запах чистоты: стирального порошка с ароматом лаванды и свежего воздуха из приоткрытого окна. Эрен старается различить ещё одну ноту, скрытую среди них. Слабую и практически неощутимую, но такую желанную, и вдыхает глубже.

Прошла почти неделя. Пять дней с того момента, как он проснулся после полуночи по нужде и обнаружил в общей гостиной Ривая. Тот сидел с чашкой чая в руках, уткнувшись в книгу и укутавшись в одеяло. В штабе, как и сегодня, было холодно. Сквозняк проникал через щели в стенах, завывая, дразня пламя в очаге и заставляя громче потрескивать дрова.

— Не спится? — спросил Эрен. Над чашкой и чайником уже не поднимался пар, а зажжённая свеча прогорела намного больше, чем тогда, когда он уходил спать.

— Как видишь, — ответили ему. Ривай не дрожал, но напряженная поза говорила, что ему холодно. — Ты?

— Просто иду в туалет.

Когда Эрен вернулся и подошел к дивану, Ривай всё ещё решительно не хотел показывать своего состояния. Под его серыми глазами залегли тени. Веки казались тяжёлыми, а глаза покрасневшими от усталости. Эрен, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд, аккуратно коснулся бледной кожи. Она была холодной, несмотря на весело трещащий огонь. Губы Ривая сжались в узкую полоску, давая всем своим видом понять, что комментарии по этому поводу он не потерпит.

Но Эрен не сказал ни слова. Он просто потянул Ривая за руку, вынуждая встать на ноги, и повел в сторону всё ещё тёплой постели. Ривай тяжело вздохнул, но всё равно безропотно пошел за Эреном. Укладывая голову на вторую подушку, он наконец почувствовал навалившуюся усталость и ощущение, будто в глаза насыпали мешок песка.

Он притянул Эрена ближе, устроился с комфортом и прижал ледяные ступни к тёплым ногам. Пару-тройку ударов сердца спустя его дыхание выровнялось, стало глубже и уже убаюкивало. Эрен уткнулся носом ему в затылок, находя слепо шарящие пальцы Ривая и переплетая их со своими. Оставшееся в ночи обещание из трех слов осело касанием губ на коже.

Утром всё было как всегда. Пробуждение было тяжёлым, болезненным, но счастливым. Ривай был тёплым и твёрдым. 

Он был возбуждён. Его ладонь коснулась груди Эрена.

«Не останавливайся, — подумал Эрен. — Останься. Навсегда. Пожалуйста. Спроси, хочу ли я этого. Я знаю, что ты хочешь.»

Эти слова так и не прозвучали.

На минуту существовали лишь их переплетённые пальцы. А после Ривай сжал сильнее пальцы Эрена и сказал «спасибо». Он встал, выпутавшись из объятий, и спросил, не хочет ли тот чаю.

Слушая знакомые звуки с кухни и игнорируя утренний стояк, Эрен прикрыл глаза. С того момента, как пала Стена Мария, не было места, которое он бы смог назвать домом. Гетто, конечно, им быть не мог, как и бараки в кадетке. Затем случился Трост, и после этого Эрен был в постоянном движении: сначала подземелье, потом замок с ещё одной клеткой, база в городе, ферма, коттедж рядом с рекой, пещера. Ещё одна штаб квартира. Ещё одна тюрьма. Снова и снова. Ривай казался единственным, кто оставался постоянным, кто всегда рядом.

Пока он был рядом, Эрен чувствовал себя в безопасности. И всё же он не мог не мечтать. Это было просто.

...Их маленький дом находился в тихом, но высоком, лесу рядом с небольшим городом. Куры клевали семена в саду — одна коричневая, одна черная и одна пестрая. У них была коза, и был ряд грядок с овощами: огромные золотые тыквы осенью; яркие морковь и кабачки зимой; кислый ревень весной; сочные огурцы и сладкий горошек летом, вместе с разнообразными лесными ягодами. Пара птиц обитала в густой кроне яблони. Рядом журчала речка.

В доме была одна крошечная спальня с большой кроватью. И она была самым удобным и надёжным местом в мире, которое Эрен помнил с детства. Уютная кухня с большим очагом. Дымоход никогда не остывал. Ривай всегда был рядом.

Войны никогда не было...

Но они были солдатами. Им предстояло сражение, миссия, которую нужно осуществить, обещание, которое нужно сдержать.

Эрену осталось два года.

Вжимаясь лицом в подушку, он пытался уловить присутствие Ривая.

И ничего не ощущал. Подушка казалась слишком холодной, мягкой, безликой. Эрен отшвырнул её, издавая нечленораздельные звуки в холоде комнаты. Закрыв глаза тыльной стороной ладони, он попытался привести мысли в порядок и выбросить из головы бесплодные фантазии.

— Идиот, — ругал он себя. — Это бесполезно.

Ведь у них не было дома. Не было кур, коз, ягод. Удобной кровати.  
Всё, что у них было — это они сами. И Ривай не был с ним.

Эрен горел изнутри.

Он понял, что уже не уснёт сегодня, потому откинул одеяло и направился в гостиную. Там Эрен уютно устроился на диване, где недавно был Ривай, завернулся в его одеяло, пытаясь ощутить его присутствие.

Эрен решил не зажигать свет, когда добрался до импровизированной кухни. Он изо всех сил старался не шуметь, вороша угли и добавляя пару поленьев в очаг. Дверь в комнату Ривая была закрыта. Эрен знал, что тот спит очень чутко, и если бы он решился прислонить ухо к холодному дереву, то обязательно бы разбудил. Поэтому он остаётся рядом с разыгравшимся очагом, тихо открывает ящик и заваривает себе Дарджилинг.

Несмотря на пламя, принявшееся за подкинутые дрова, пол оставался холодным, и Эрен тёр замерзшие босые ступни о голень, пока ждал, когда вода закипит. Раньше такие тихие бессонные ночи были отдушиной. Когда он пробирался по пустым коридорам, чтобы проверить, горит ли свет у Ривая — а он всегда горел, они делили ночь на двоих за разговорами и улыбками. Теперь же они приносят лишь разочарование и тоску.

Взгляд скользит к закрытой двери, и все чувства обостряются до предела в попытках различить что-нибудь.

Иногда Эрен ненавидит эту дверь. На ней нет замка, но тем не менее она плотно закрыта. Она символизирует всё то, что стоит между ними — этот невидимый барьер. Массивный, будто растущий каждый день. От этого всё внутри сжимается, а к горлу подкатывает горький комок.

В домике у реки между ними не было бы преград.

Происходящее между ними — их взаимоотношения, дружба, партнерство — оно изменилось за прошедшие годы. То, что началось как обычный судебный приказ, когда ему было пятнадцать, вскоре превратилось в дружбу, взаимное доверие и, наконец, в то, что Эрен бы не смог объяснить словами.

Это началось как невинные пинки под столом. Потом ноги задерживались после пинков, прижимаясь, как будто так и надо. Простые жесты превратились в касания здесь и там, в объятия. А после была Шиганшина.

Когда Эрен был освобождён из тюрьмы, он впервые той ночью зашёл к Риваю без стука. Спросил, может ли он остаться, заполз в кровать и ревел до тех пор, пока не уснул.

Совместные ночи были нерегулярными, и однажды за завтраком Эрен обнаружил, что его кончики пальцев исследуют щетинистый подбородок Ривая. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, когда заправлял каштановую прядь волос за ухо, и после обмена улыбками они продолжили заниматься своими делами как обычно. Неделю спустя, после того, как Эрен перед сном поцеловал Ривая в висок, он обнаружил, что сильные длинные пальцы сжимают его руку. Через две — Ханджи выделила им смежные комнаты, чтобы «облегчить жизнь». Её достало постоянное нарушение Эреном комендантского часа и перебежки между комнатами.

Следующие несколько месяцев были самыми счастливыми в жизни Эрена. Утром стало легче вставать. Ночи казались бесконечными. Тренировки проходили лучше. Чай стал слаще. Он чувствовал себя живым. А после осознал, что они странным образом застряли на одном месте. С того момента всё покатилось по наклонной. Это было три года назад.

О том, что о них говорят, Эрен знал. Сложно было не слышать перешёптывания, не видеть косых взглядов или тыкающих пальцев. Но до тех пор, пока это не беспокоило Ривая, то и Эрену не было до этого дела.

Наконец, вода закипела, и Эрен залил чайные листья. Поднимающийся теплый пар распространял неповторимый аромат — чай был хорош. Громкий скрип за закрытой дверью дал понять, что Риваю, ворочавшемуся в кровати, тоже не спалось.

Сердце ёкнуло, Эрен закусил губу.

Он не мог сосчитать, как часто задавался вопросом, как преодолеть последний разделяющий их барьер. Ривай был его целью с детства, чуть ли не с тех пор, когда он впервые услышал о Сильнейшем Войне Человечества. Но сделать последний шаг сейчас казалось неправильным. Это было нечестно навязывать отношения с неизбежно истекающим сроком годности. Это будет похоже на принуждение, шантаж «Люби меня сейчас или я умру». Ривай заслуживает лучшего, гораздо большего, чем подобная связь. Поэтому Эрен старался держаться подальше, наслаждаясь тем, что осталось, не переступая последнюю грань.

Может быть, это глупо. Может быть, он идиот. У него было всё, что он хотел — их дружба, их близость, их взаимная привязанность. Он знал, что это взаимно. Эрен видел это в глазах Ривая, во всём, что он делал, стоило им оставаться наедине. У него оставались их прикосновения, улыбки, целомудренные поцелуи в висок, бровь и затылок, ночи в объятиях друг друга. Несколько раз они даже делили ванную, обнимая друг друга в горячей воде после жестоких сражений. Так почему этого не достаточно? Этого точно должно хватать.

Вместо этого Эрен больше не хочет сдерживать себя. Он хочет прокричать «Я люблю тебя» Риваю в лицо, а не шептать заветные слова одними губами там, где никто их не услышит и никто его не увидит. Он жаждет влезть ему под кожу, чтобы не осталось в мире никого кроме них двоих.

Эрен просто хочет быть рядом, хочет избавиться от грызущих сомнений, что не заслужил всего этого. Он бы сказал Риваю, что научился терпению, и взамен научил бы его импульсивности. Эрен хотел, чтобы Ривай наконец принял свои желания, сделав его своим. И тогда, прочно засев в глубинах чужой души, Эрен бы наконец обрел покой. Мечта казалась не такой уж нереальной, ведь остальное между ними складывалось так просто.

Дрожащими руками, Эрен убрал сито с чайника, осматривая полки в поисках чего-нибудь более вдохновляющего, чем обычный чай. Его взгляд наткнулся на бутылку ежевичного бренди.

Эрен моргнул и перед его глазами появилась картинка: сад, курицы, колючие кусты летом. Сладкий сок во рту. Он окрашивает губы Ривая пурпурно-красным перед тем, как он срывает с них поцелуй и улыбку.

Ещё до того, как Эрен принял окончательное осознанное решение, рука тянется за бутылкой. Большой палец проходится по тёмному глянцевому стеклу. Одна ложка на целый чайник не помешает. Этого слишком мало, чтобы опьянеть, но достаточно, чтобы согреться, пусть даже таким способом.

Старый диван протестует тихим скрипом, когда Эрен опускается на него, зевая. Вдохнув, он ощущает запах Ривая и закрывает глаза. Хорошо. Правильно. Да.

Он устраивается на диване удобнее, вжимается в него, стараясь впитать в себя его запах, позволить призрачному Риваю защитить его от сомнений. Когда светит солнце, сомнения бывают не так сильны.

Днём у них есть распорядок, цель. Они начинают рано утром и заканчивают вечером. Будни, бумажная работа. Шахматные партии. Совместные дежурства, когда подходит их очередь. Иногда Ривай читает, а в другие дни вслух читает Эрен, пока ему массируют ноги. И так до следующего дня. Это правильно и естественно. И каждый раз когда они расходятся по комнатам для сна, а за Риваем закрывается дверь его комнаты, страх снова привычно сковывает внутренности и вновь начинает свою порочную работу.

Пробуя получившийся напиток, Эрен заворачивается в одеяло Ривая, представляя, что это сильные руки окутали его своим теплом.

Что-то должно измениться.

Наполняя заново чашку, Эрен услышал, как в смежной комнате скрипнули пружины, из-за двери послышались приглушённое шипение и звук приближающихся шагов.

Открывается дверь, и на пороге появляется сонный Ривай, удивлённо разглядывая представшую картинку.

Он был завёрнут в одеяло, из которого торчала лишь копна чернильно-чёрных волос, выглядящих на фоне светлого одеяла непривычно ярко. Он казался мистическим существом из сновидений в тусклом свете пламени.

Так необычно для них встретиться вот так: обычно Эрен находил упрямого капрала, сидящего на этом месте.

Постепенно к Риваю возвращалась способность двигаться. Он закрыл рот и опустил взгляд на стол. 

— Есть ещё чай? — Ривай потёр руки, пытаясь согреться и хмуро поглядывая на Эрена.

— Чай ещё есть. Но его придется вылить.

— Вылить? — Ривай удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Ежевичный бренди, — не желая оставаться в своих радужных мечтах, Эрен похлопывает по дивану. — Посиди со мной.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не пью, — Ривай тяжело вздыхает, но приносит чашку перед тем как опуститься рядом. Их плечи почти соприкасаются. — Ты пьян?

Эрен вздыхает, потому что нет. Это было бы плохой идеей. 

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Это только вторая чашка.

— И как? Помогает?

Когда они так близко, Эрену становится заметен восхитительный цвет кожи скул. Волосы Ривая выглядят мягкими, черты лица смазанными.

— Не совсем, — Эрен чувствовал ускоряющийся пульс и ком в горле. Он сглотнул и с трудом улыбнулся. — Но это вкусно. И горлу приятно и тепло.

— Кошмары?

Внутренности снова сдавило. В такие ночи казалось, что они живут в том самом домике из мечты. У них никогда не будет возможности обрести его, но самое худшее — Эрен тосковал не по самому дому, а по Риваю из этой мечты. Даже сейчас, когда они сидели рядом друг с другом в реальности, а не в грёзах, Эрен все равно тосковал по нему. Правда, иногда ему, бывает, кажется, что Ривай рядом — нереальный, и мир вокруг — тоже.

Пользуясь случаем, Эрен придвигается ближе, пока их руки не соприкасаются. На лице у него появляется легкая улыбка. 

— Нет, — он пытается объяснить, делая ещё один глоток своего напитка. — Проблема в том, что моё тело устало, а мозг — нет.

— Хм.

От низкого смешка Ривая по спине Эрена побежали мурашки, и он, не отдавая себе отчета, тут же взял Ривая за руку, в которой тот держал чашку. Исследовал линии жизни, шрамы, желая и сделать их своими. Не давая шанса себе одуматься, он раскрывает край одеяла, без слов приглашая к себе, внимательно глядя прямо в глаза. Ривай облизывает губы, решая сдаться или нет.

«Пожалуйста,» — думает Эрен. — «Не отрицай свои желания. Позволь мне, наконец, согреть тебя. Это больно, когда ты даже выглядишь так, будто собираешься сломаться.»

Когда напряжённые плечи Ривая опускаются и он придвигается ближе, Эрен с трудом сдерживает вздох облегчения. Он топит его последним глотком чая, прежде чем притянуть к себе желанное тело ближе. Кажется, будто его пульс слышен на всю комнату, но Эрен не может заставить себя думать о чём-то ещё. 

Ривай здесь, в его руках, позволяет ему уткнутся в волосы и гладить ладонями широкую спину. Неуверенные пальцы, осторожно путешествуя, останавливаются прямо напротив сердца, обводят контур ребра, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

Мельком взглянув на открытую дверь в комнату Ривая, Эрен выдыхает и чувствует, как их тела расслабляются. Почему они оба такие упрямые?

Ситуация могла быть намного проще, если бы кто-то из них сдался. Любого, даже самого крошечного, шага было бы достаточно, чтобы остановить эту агонию непонимания и мучительной неопределённости в том, что они оба хотят.

Но как бы не распорядилась судьба, Эрену осталось всего два с небольшим года. Время утекало сквозь пальцы. Ханджи ищет лекарство, противоядие, что угодно, но пока безрезультатно. Но Эрен уже смирился, что он медленно, но верно угасает. Он не может больше ждать, но хочет, чтобы Ривая знал о его, Эрена, чувствах, и помнил о них даже когда его не станет. Вдруг ему так же тяжело, как и Эрену? Боль от этой мысли жгучая, почти нестерпимая. Может стоит рискнуть, пока они могут преодолеть все это вместе?

Когда губы Ривая касаются ключиц Эрена, его сердце, готовое разорваться, принимает решение за него. Утыкаясь в макушку, он закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Если это будет последнее, что они сделают вместе, то Эрен навсегда сохранит эти воспоминания.

— Иногда мне хочется уйти, — признался Эрен шепотом, и пока он может говорить, он планирует выпустить все душившие долгое время слова и мысли. — Я знаю, что не могу. Но это не мешает мне хотеть.

— Ты уже это сделал, — ответил Ривай раздражённо, намекая на то, что они уже множество раз обсуждали эту тему. Он думал, что Эрен говорил о войне. О том, чтобы пойти к врагу и нанести наибольший возможный ущерб.

Неужели они так долго уклонялись от разговора, что теперь даже не могут понять, о чем именно говорят, прижавшись другу другу с учащённым дыханием и ускоренным сердцебиением?

— Не совсем, — Эрен прижался ближе. — Уйти домой. Я хочу домой. Туда, где всё просто и тепло. Куда-нибудь очень далеко.

— Это не так легко, — Ривай вздыхает, и Эрен чувствует его дыхание на подбородке.

Как-будто Эрен этого не знал. И всё же его ответ был понимающим и печально-задумчивым, подталкивающим к продолжению.

В горле встал ком, который мешал нормально дышать.

— Я бы хотел сад с овощами и домашним хозяйством. И большой очаг на маленькой и уютной кухне, — Эрен чувствовал, что его слушают, и продолжил. — Огромную мягкую кровать, с кучей подушек. Такую, чтобы каждый раз, просыпаясь, я не хотел из неё выбираться. Не такую как сейчас, — его голос сорвался в конце.

— У кого-то из нас нет и такой.

«Я знаю, знаю, знаю. Это не то, что я имел в виду».

С годами они настолько привыкли друг к другу, что иногда казалось, будто думают об одном и том же. Но некоторые слова должны быть произнесены вслух, и Эрен решился на это, пропуская волосы Ривая сквозь пальцы.

— Я бы хотел отправиться туда с тобой, — выдохнул Эрен.

Наступившая тишина давила.

— Эрен...

— Ривай, — Эрен крепче прижал его к себе. Если бы он посмотрел ему в глаза, то точно потерял бы последние крохи самообладания. — Мы никогда об этом не говорили.

— А почему мы должны?

«Пожалуйста, не надо. Ты же знаешь, почему».

В ожидании ответа, Эрен чувствует, как глаза начало жечь от подступающих предательских слёз. Это не было отказом, но очень похоже. Его будто лишили воздуха и возможности говорить, когда это было так необходимо. Эрен должен узнать, что Ривай думал и чувствовал, должен уничтожить этот щит, за которым обычно сам искал спасения. Даже если это уничтожит его самого.

— Потому что между нами будто стоит тот валун, которым я закрыл брешь в стене Мария. И я ненавижу это ощущение, — голос Эрена был глухим и сиплым.

— Я всегда был здесь, — Ривай поднял на него взгляд.

— Как и я.

Потому что Эрен был. Всегда.

Он никогда не мог оставаться в стороне. Даже когда пытался. С самого первого дня как попал под командование Ривая. Следовал хвостом, впитывал знания как губка, стремясь быть лучшим, запоминал каждую мелочь. 

Лучший солдат. Лучший ручной монстр. Лучший друг. Лучший слушатель.

Теперь Эрен даже не мог отстраниться от этих ощущений, раздираемый желанием потерять самого себя в одном только взгляде. И это бесило.

А может, и стоило? Он никогда не мог держаться подальше от опасностей. В конце концов, Эрен всегда был безрассудным дураком. Ему всё равно, что сделает с ним Ривай после этого.

Хуже ведь уже быть не могло?..

Решимость, осевшая где-то внутри, придала Эрену сил и наглости, заставляя отобрать чашку.

— Эй, я ещё не зако... — протест Ривая глохнет в едва ощутимом прикосновении губ. Это всего лишь поцелуй.

Он застыл, но Эрен в восторге: тяжелое дыхание и горячее сильное тело в объятиях, это... 

Ещё один поцелуй. Безумно медленный, но настойчивый, он заставляет сердце биться настолько сильно, что громкость эхом отдается в ушах. Эрен словно стучит в закрытую дверь последней преграды, вставшей между ними огромной нерушимой стеной.

«Оттолкни меня», — думает он. — «Скажи проваливать к чертям. Покажи чего ты действительно хочешь!»

Губы покалывало. Глубоко внутри — блаженство, но Эрен всё ещё сдерживался, надеясь на ответ. Словно раскрывал душу, показывая «вот он я».

Ривай вздрогнул, с тихим всхлипом впиваясь в смуглую кожу пальцами, зная что останутся синяки, а Эрен чувствовал, как по венам разогнался жидкий огонь.

«Твою же...»

И получил свой ответ. Ривай принадлежал только ему одному.

Эрен почувствовал кипение ответных эмоций, стоило углубить поцелуй. Маленькие, порочные, жадные черти в его душе ликовали, находя отклик. Всё его существо жаждало большего, заставляя прижимать к себе сильное тело. 

Как же он мечтал оказаться прижатым его сильным телом, чтобы было не вздохнуть. Почувствовать его запах на себе, впитать кожей. Потереться стоящим колом членом о бедро и ощутить ответное движение. Узнать, как это — быть заполненным до отказа. Словно в отместку, от этой мысли заболели яйца. Снова мечты, но как желанны они были.

Вплетая пальцы в волосы, Эрен понимал, что хочет оставить этот момент в памяти навсегда. Ривай, настоящий, горячий как печка Ривай, в его, Эрена, руках. Мучительно медленно касаясь кончика языка Ривая своим, он не мог себя заставить быть решительней и разбить вдребезги это ощущение нереальности. На вкус Ривай как ежевика и чай и это единственное, что сейчас волновало Эрена.

Поцелуй разорван, но осоловелый взгляд Ривая ещё не приобрел осмысленности. Зрачок почти полностью затопил радужку, оставляя лишь тонкую стальную каёмку, на щеках — румянец, а пальцы судорожно вцепились мертвой хваткой. Он хотел Эрена, и это было уже не скрыть.

— Я знаю, что мы не можем уйти от всего этого, — Эрен прислонился к щеке Ривая, дав себе секунду слабины. — Ты думаешь, что я поцеловал тебя именно поэтому.

Ещё один короткий поцелуй. Он не может удержаться.

— Тогда зачем? — Ривай смотрит в упор, всё ещё опьяненный.

Глухой смешок срывается раньше, чем Эрен успевает додумать и остановить себя от необдуманного ответа. К черту.

— Потому что это ужасно глупо, — наконец признается он, чувствуя себя выжатым досуха. — Устал от того, что не могу заснуть. От того, что просыпаюсь с мыслями о возвращении в дом, которого у нас никогда не будет. Если я не скажу этого сейчас, если ничего не сделаю, всё это так и исчезнет, оставшись глупыми мечтами. Я устал с этим бороться. Пусть уж лучше у меня будет кусочек мечты, ставшей реальностью, чем волшебное «ничего».

— Мы не можем сбежать от войны.

Враньё. Они могли. Эрен был готов на все ради Ривая, как и Ривай ради Эрена. Они действительно могли отбросить в сторону свои обязанности и обрести счастье даже в ветхой хижине.

— Я тебя об этом и не прошу. Потому что мы нужны на этой войне, — мурлыкая, Эрен перебирал шелковистые пряди Ривая, внимательно глядя на него. — Но, знаешь... 

Ривай долго изучал лицо Эрена, прежде чем ответить.

— Да. Однажды, возможно, эта война кончится.

— Однажды. Но сейчас нужно максимально сосредоточиться на деле.

Убирая мешающую прядь, которую Эрен упорно пытался сдуть, Ривай думал о том, что этот обнаглевший мальчишка сейчас словно светится изнутри. 

— На каком? — вопрос Ривая очевиден и Эрен просто снова набрасывается на него с поцелуями. 

Снова и снова, позволяя вырваться на волю тактильному голоду. Он хотел чувствовать Ривая ближе. Ещё ближе. Прикосновений мало, мало объятий. Как же хотелось вплавиться в него, но никак, даже прижавшись ближе и вцепившись в бедра до синяков. Никак...

— Ривай... — Эрен плыл. Плыл на волнах чужого обожания и жажды, чувствуя, как Ривай выпустил на волю своих демонов, похоже, требовавших забраться в каждую клеточку. — Боже... Да!...

Отстраняясь, Ривай позволяет Эрену увидеть бесценное зрелище: растрепанный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и бесстыже потерявшими четкий контур губами.

— Да. Кажется, на этом.

Возбуждение раскалило воздух, но Эрен видит во взгляде Ривая усталость. Они не пойдут до конца. Не сегодня.

— Твоя спальня или моя? — успокаивающе поглаживая Ривая и чувствуя под рукой бешено колотящееся сердце, Эрен чуть не подскочил от тихого урчания.

— Удивительное дело, но сегодня мне всё равно.

— Тогда твоя, — Эрен старается, чтобы в голос не просачивались просящие нотки, но миссия провалена, потому что уткнувшись носом в сильную шею и делая глубокий вдох он думает только о том, что не хотел бы шевелиться больше никогда в жизни. Остаться так. — Она пахнет тобой.

— Мы стираем простыни вместе. Разницы никакой нет, — Ривай ухмыльнулся, на что Эрен ответил только широкой улыбкой.

Вставая, он потянул Ривая за собой, чувствуя как внутри всё затрепетало — Эрена он не отпустил, лишь перехватил руку удобней.

— Есть разница, — Ривай поднялся, в кои-то веки промолчав на упрямство Эрена.

В спальне, откидывая одеяло с кровати, он спросил только одно:

— С какой стороны?

— Как обычно, — Эрен всё ещё улыбается, устраиваясь на левой половине кровати. — Можно я обнаглею? Обними меня сзади.

Постель прогибается, когда Ривай укладывается, обнимая Эрена со спины, тщательно укутав.

— Можно.

Чувствуя Ривая повсюду, укутанный в его объятия и запах, как в одеяло, Эрен так безобразно счастлив, что готов свернуться максимально компактным клубочком, лишь бы уместиться у Ривая на груди. От мыслей отвлекают чертовы ледяные ступни, которые ещё полчаса назад точно были теплыми.

— А тепло в тебе так и не держится, да? — бухтит Эрен, пытаясь спрятать собственные ноги от наглых ледяных захватчиков.

— Цыц. Молчи уже, сопляк, — Ривай касается губами загривка, переплетая с Эреном пальцы.

«Сопляк» послушно замолкает, проваливаясь в полудрему. Дыхание Ривая и само его присутствие успокаивало.

Они спали и видели сны. 

Мечты о доме, саду и годах, проведенных в объятиях друг друга. 

Мечты о маленькой кухоньке, пропитанной ароматом готовки и горячего чая. 

Тепле, уюте и безопасности, которым наполнено одно единственное слово, ни разу не сказанное вслух.

Ведь порой слова не нужны...


End file.
